


Direct Hit

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Let's just say that Felicity Smoak knows how to use a baseball bat. She goes to rescures the team when they were on mission. Now the new team members wants to know where she learned how to swing a bat like.





	Direct Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a one-shot about how her cousin help her swing a bat properly. Hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Olicity fandom on Twitter made me think of this.... LOL!

As Oliver rounded the corner, he touched his chest. “Overwatch, where am I going?

“Down the hall, the last door on your right? “Felicity voice came though loud and clear on the com.

Oliver drew his bow up and notched the arrow in case someone came out to surprise him. Rene and Dinah were being look outs on the roof across the street. As Oliver made his way down the dark hall, he kicked the door and walked in. Before he could turn around to say clear, he felt pain on the back of his head.

Felicity heard the thump of something over the coms. “Wild Dog and Black Canary go now.” She heard two grapping hooks, but she couldn’t wait. She had a bad feeling about this. She jumped out of the van that was parked down the street from the building. Hearing the fighting through her com, she raced as fast as she could. Her tablet falling at her side as she yanked open the doors to the building, taking the stairs at the far end of the hall. It was closest to the door where Team Arrow was.

She got to the top of the stairs, and she heard the fighting through the steel door. She opened the door and ran in to the room. There was a bat laying on the ground beside the doorway. She picked it up, putting all her weight in to it and aimed for the guy holding Dinah up by her collar. She felt the bat hit something and she opened her eyes just as the guy let go Dinah and fell hard in to ground.

“Dinah, are you okay?” Felicity ran over to her as she was rubbing her neck.

“Yeah, yeah,” she whispered. Felicity looked over at Rene and he was staring at her. “Damn Blondie.”

She shook her head and turned to check on Oliver, he was already up and tying up the bad guy. He nodded his head as he could read her mind, asking if he was okay. His stared shifted to the bat laying beside his to feet and smiled.

“Okay come on team, let’s go home.” Felicity got up from beside Dinah, helping her up in the process.

Later at the bunker…

As Felicity was sitting at her computers, she was going over the data they pulled at the building. She could feel a couple of pairs of eyes on her.

“What?” Felicity turned around in her chair. She looked at Rene and Dinah, which were trying to think of something to say. “If you wanna say something just say it.”

Rene and Dinah looked at each other “Okay, I’m going to ask it?” Rene spoke first just as Oliver walked up the platform in a grey Henley and a pair of jeans.

“Ask what?” He looked at the three of them.

“Blondie where did you learn to swing a bat like that?” Rene stood up.

Felicity laughed as she looked up at Oliver, he was smiling back at her knowing what she was going to say.

“Well long story short, my cousin taught me how to swing a bat with as much force as I can without hurting myself.”

Rene’s eyebrow went up, he looked over at Oliver before turning back to Felicity.

“How?”

“He’s a professional baseball player,” she smiled. “Justin Smoak, he plays for the Toronto Blue Jays.”

Both Dinah and Rene looked at her with there mouths wide open.

“He’s a nice guy.” Oliver finally spoke.

“Yeah, just because he let you hit a few balls with the team. You were so giddy when you met Josh Donaldson, you acted like I would if I got to meet Chris Evans. Such a man-crush…”

“That’s pretty awesome. Well remind me to make sure there’s always a baseball bat around.” Dinah said getting off the counter. She walks by Felicity and gives her a high five.

“Well, well blondie…you never disappoint. Always with the mystery,” Rene walks off shaking his head, mumbling to himself.

Felicity looks up at Oliver, he had a frown on his face. “It wasn’t a man crush…he’s just a really cool guy.” Oliver said as he steps away from her chair and down the stairs the way he came.

“YES, IT WAS!” She yelled after him. She laughed to herself as she got back to her programs. That reminded herself to phone Justin this week to see how he was going.


End file.
